mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Creatures/Gallery
Ahuizotl See Ahuizotl/Gallery. Breezies See Breezies/Gallery. Cerberus It's About Time Cerberus roaring S2E20.png|Cerberus appears. Cerberus gnawing on roof S2E20.png|A hungry Cerberus gnawing on the ice cream store. Twilight facing the Cerberus S2E20.png|Cerberus facing off against Twilight. Fluttershy rubbing Cerberus' belly S2E20.png|Fluttershy calming Cerberus. Cerberus looking at a ball S2E20.png|Cerberus looking at a ball. Twilight with Cerberus S2E20.png|Cerberus chasing the ball. Changeling See also Queen Chrysalis/Gallery. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Chrysalis's introductory shot S2E26.png|Chrysalis changing to her true form. Changelings behind the shield S2E26.png Changelings looking at main 6 running S2E26.png Changelings smashing the shield S2E26.png|Some of these fall on the bubblelike force field. Changelings smashing the shield 2 S2E26.png|Smashing the force field Changelings attacking S2E26.png Changelings striking down S2E26.png|Changelings charging at the main 6. Main 6 facing the changelings S2E26.png Changeling swarm S2E26.png|Group of Changelings. Changeling classes S2E26.png|Captain of the Changelings? Changelings disguised as Rainbow Dash S2E26.png|Turning as ponies. TwilightShockedS2E26.png|Changelings behind Twilight Main 6 surrounded by clones S02E26.png|Changelings with main 6 ponies' appearances. Applejack and changeling Twilight together S2E26.png|AJ battling with Twi Changeling turns back to normal S2E26.png|Wait, that isn´t Twilight Applejack and changling S02E26.png Twilight changing changeling back to normal S2E26.png Pinkie Pie and changling S02E26.png Rainbow Dash attack S02E26.png Applejack attack S02E26.png Fluttershy attack S02E26.png Rarity attack S02E26.png Twilight Sparkle attack S02E26.png Pinkie Pie attack S02E26.png Main 6 defeated Changelings S02E26.png Changling army S02E26.png|Changelings guarding the Elements of Harmony. Main 6 bt rock and hard place S02E26.png Twilight surrounded S2E26.png Celestia coccooned S02E26.png Main 6 captured by Changelings S02E26.png Changelings going through door S2E26.png Chrysalis surveys chaos S2E26.png Dr. Hooves, Golden Harvest and Tornado Bolt in alley S2E26.png Captured Guards S2E26.png|Captured in goo. That´s just... wonderful... Queen Chrysalis about to fly S2E26.png Chrysalis and changelings over Canterlot S02E26.png Changelings ejected S02E26.png Chrysalis is defeated S2E26.png My Little Pony (mobile game) SunsetShimmer-MLPMobileApp-House.jpg My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (comics) Comic issue 2 page 7.png Comic issue 3 page 2.png Comic issue 3 page 3.png Comic issue 3 page 4.png Comic issue 3 page 5.png Comic issue 3 page 6.png Comic issue 3 page 7.png Comic issue 4 page 3.png Comic issue 14 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 19 cover RE.jpg Friends Forever issue 4 RI.png Comic issue 22 Core Games cover.jpg Chimera Somepony to Watch Over Me Monster approaching S4E17.png|The silhouette of a big beast Chimera's silhouette S4E17.png Apple Bloom meets the chimera S4E17.png Chimera "I'd stay where you are" S4E17.png Apple Bloom and chimera surrounded by flames S4E17.png Chimera's tiger and goat heads S4E17.png Chimera's snake head S4E17.png Apple Bloom nervous grin S4E17.png Chimera "you don't have to worry about that" S4E17.png Chimera snake head hypnotic eyes S4E17.png Chimera approaching Apple Bloom S4E17.png Chimera's tiger head "one..." S4E17.png Chimera's goat head "two..." S4E17.png Chimera's snake head "three!" S4E17.png Apple Bloom running past chimera S4E17.png Chimera "where do you think you're going" S4E17.png Chimera between Apple Bloom and the cart S4E17.png Chimera flinching from flames S4E17.png Chimera snake head hissing at Apple Bloom S4E17.png Chimera snake head chasing Apple Bloom S4E17.png Snake head trips up chimera S4E17.png Apple Bloom sees chimera at hill bottom S4E17.png Chimera climbing over the hill S4E17.png Chimera cornering Apple Bloom S4E17.png Chimera "where are the pies" S4E17.png Chimera goat head "this is your fault" S4E17.png Chimera tiger head groaning S4E17.png Chimera tiger head "no idea what it's like" S4E17.png Chimera goat head looking away S4E17.png Chimera goat "try listening to me for a change" S4E17.png Chimera snake head "any last words" S4E17.png Snake head about to eat Apple Bloom S4E17.png Apple Bloom and snake head hear Applejack S4E17.png Apple Bloom and chimera hearing Applejack S4E17.png Chimera sees Applejack S4E17.png Chimera about to attack Applejack S4E17.png Chimera running S4E17.png Chimera determined S4E17.png Applejack dodges the chimera S4E17.png Chimera's snake head listening to the music S4E17.png Chimera's snake head falls down S4E17.png Chimera jumps S4E17.png Chimera's tiger head roaring S4E17.png Chair in chimera's tiger head's mouth S4E17.png Chimera's tiger head trying to remove chair out of mouth S4E17.png Chair destroyed S4E17.png Chimera looking S4E17.png Chimera about to attack S4E17.png Chimera running towards Applejack S4E17.png Chimera's snake head stuck onto tree S4E17.png The chimera running S4E17.png Applejack dodging the chimera S4E17.png Chimera's tiger head stuck at a tree S4E17.png Chimera trying to break free S4E17.png Chimera's goat head sees Applejack S4E17.png Chimera's goat head growling S4E17.png Chimera's goat head eating ricota S4E17.png Chimera stuck onto trees S4E17.png Cockatrice Stare Master Cockatrice coming out of bush S01E17.png|Coming out.... Cockatrice rising out of the bushes S1E17.png Cockatrice roaring S1E17.png|A Cockatrice using its magic gaze. A wild cockatrice appears! 1 S1E17.png A wild cockatrice appears! 2 S1E17.png A wild cockatrice appears! 3 S1E17.png|Full view of the Cockatrice. Fluttershy putting hoof over eye S1E17.png Fluttershy faces the cockatrice S1E17.png|Side view of the Cockatrice. Cockatrice menacing gaze S01E17.png Cockatrice backing up and getting afraid of Fluttershy S1E17.png|Fluttershy nearly turned to stone, uses her stare on the cockatrice. Fluttershy staring down the cockatrice S1E17.png|Being stared down, by Fluttershy. Cragadile Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Twilight steps onto the "rock" S4E02.png Cragadile emerges from the creek S4E02.png Cragadile roaring S4E02.png Cragadile walking out of the creek S4E02.png Cragadile walking S4E02.png Cragadile attacking S4E02.png Cragadile falls onto the ground S4E02.png Cragadile subdued by black vine S4E02.png Cragadile's mouth subdued by the black vine S4E02.png Cragadile being restrained S4E02.png Demon My Little Pony Equestria Girls Sunset Shimmer's demon arm EG.png Sunset Shimmer's demon boots appearing EG.png Sunset Shimmer half demon EG.png Sunset Shimmer transforming EG.png Sunset Shimmer fully transformed EG.png Sunset Shimmer demon form EG.png Demon Sunset wearing crown EG.png Sunset Shimmer firing beams of magic EG.png Snips and Snails being transformed EG.png Demon Snips and Snails EG.png Main cast moving away from Snips and Snails EG.png Sunset Shimmer menacing close up EG.png Sunset casts a shadow on the school EG.png Demon Sunset Shimmer enraged EG.png Sunset Shimmer "let bygones be bygones" EG.png Sunset Shimmer "you will be loyal" EG.png Sunset Shimmer breaks the school doors EG.png Sunset Shimmer hypnosis magic EG.png Sunset, Snips, and Snails "round them up" EG.png Sunset Shimmer gloating "spoiler alert" EG.png Devil Sunset Shimmer EG.png Snips, Snails, and crowd of hypnotized students EG.png Devil Sunset Shimmer flying EG.png Sunset Shimmer blazing hair EG.png Sunset Shimmer irritated growl EG.png Sunset Shimmer "back together again" EG.png Demon Sunset Shimmer building magic EG.png Demon Sunset Shimmer hurls fireball EG.png Demon Sunset Shimmer laughing EG.png Main cast protected by magic EG.png Sunset crown reacts to Twilight's magic EG.png Sunset beneath rainbow of light EG.png Sunset Shimmer inside spiraling rainbow EG.png Snips and Snails hit by rainbow light EG.png Diamond Dogs See Diamond Dogs/Gallery. Draconequus See Discord/Gallery. Dragon See also Spike/Gallery and Garble/Gallery. Dragonshy Twilight enters the cave S1E07.png Twilight calls out "Mr. Dragon" S1E07.png Twilight finds the dragon S1E07.png Sleeping dragon closeup S01E07.png Dragon scratching himself S1E07.png The dragon opens its eyes S1E07.png Twilight Sparkle try to talk to the dragon S1E7.png Dragon yawning at Twilight S1E07.png The dragon narrows its eyes S1E07.png Dragon nose error S1E7.png|Do I look convinced? Twilight tries to convince the dragon to leave S1E07.png Dragon stretching S1E07.png Dragon breathes smoke on Twilight S1E07.png Dragon looking at Rarity S1E07.png Rarity looking up at dragon S1E7.png Dragon's spines shimmer in the sunlight S1E07.png Dragon feeling flattered S1E07.png Rarity sucks up S1E7.png Rarity patting dragon S1E7.png The dragon likes what Rarity says S1E07.png|The dragon grooms himself. pleased by Rarity's comments. Dragon catches wise to Rarity's ploy S1E07.png Dragon growls at Rarity S01E07.png|It's seems he's not effective against all Dragons Rarity scared dropping jewels S1E7.png|I see what you're up to! Rainbow speeds toward the dragon S1E07.png Rainbow Dash bucks dragon's snout S01E07.png Dragon sneezes in Rainbow's face S1E07.png Dragon growls at Rainbow Dash S01E07.png Dragon roaring at Rainbow Dash S1E07.png The dragon comes out of his cave S1E07.png Dragon breathing stream of smoke S1E07.png Dragon turns toward Fluttershy S1E07.png Dragon glaring at Fluttershy S1E07.png Fluttershy surprises the dragon S1E07.png Fluttershy walking up to the dragon S1E07.png Fluttershy stares at the dragon S1E07.png Fluttershy faces the dragon down S1E07.png Fluttershy looks at the dragon in the eye S1E07.png Dragon cowering in fear S1E07.png The dragon explaining to Fluttershy S1E7.png|"But that rainbow one kicked me." Fluttershy 'I'm sorry for that' S1E7.png Fluttershy facing the dragon S1E17.png Fluttershy Confronting Dragon S1E07.png|The dragon being confronted by Fluttershy. Dragon ashamed of itself S1E07.png Dragon crying S01E07.png|Crying dragon. Fluttershy consoles the crying dragon S1E07.png Ponies congratulating Fluttershy S1E07.png Dragon flying away S01E07.png|The dragon departing the cave. Owl's Well That Ends Well Little and Large S1E24.png|He doesn't look too happy to see, Spike. Green dragon confronting Spike S1E24.png|That's a dragon with a bad temper. Spike running from fire S1E24.png|Run Spike,save yourself. Dragon Quest (This section only features images of dragons who don't have their own galleries.) Ponies watching the dragon migration S2E21.png Dragons flying S2E21.png Spike waddles away S2E21.png Watching Spike waddle away S2E21.png Two dragons S2E21.png|A fight breaks out on the dragon's way to the migration. Phoenix on a nest S2E21.png Spike with beard S2E21.png Group of dragons S2E21.png Spike going up S2E21.png Spike trips S2E21.png The adult dragons S2E21.png Dragon breathing fire S2E21.png The teenage dragons S2E21.png Garble fighting with brown dragon S2E21.png Spike meeting the dragons S2E21.png Teenage Dragons S2E21.png Brown dragon mocking Spike S2E21.png Dragons laughing at Spike S2E21.png Purple dragon mocking Spike S2E21.png Garble with the other teen dragons S2E21.png Garble accuses Spike of being a pony in a dragon costume S2E21.png A dragon hugs Twilight in the dragon costume S2E21.png|"Hilarious" Dragons cheering S2E21.png White dragon belching fire S2E21.png Belch fire S2E21.png Purple dragon about to belch fire S2E21.png Belch fire 2 S2E21.png Brown dragon belching fire S2E21.png Dragons cheering 2 S2E21.png Smoke coming out of brown dragon's mouth S2E21.png Spike about to belch S2E21.png Garble telling the other dragons S2E21.png Dragon three S2E21.png Crackle S2E21.png Spike is the winner S2E21.png Dragons Initiate Spike S02E21.png Dragons talking to Spike S2E21.png Trio of dragons S2E21.png Looking over phoenix nest S2E21.png Trio of dragons looking down on nest S2E21.png Dragons chasing baby phoenixes S2E21.png Garble pointing S2E21.png Dragons getting shined S2E21.png Dragons hitting tree S2E21.png Dragons in front of Spike S2E21.png Dragons seeing Spike S2E21.png Spike refuses to smash egg S2E21.png Three dragons laughing S2E21.png Spike telling the dragons S2E21.png Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Castle at night S4E2.png Castle Mane-ia Applejack leaning on wall S04E03.png Dragon statue S4E03.png Applejack near dragon statue S4E03.png Fruit bat Apple Family Reunion Applejack wakes up fruit bats S03E08.png Rainbow of fruit bats 1 S03E08.png Rainbow of fruit bats 2 S03E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs wowza S03E08.png Strawberry bats S03E08.png Red bat tries to take the the fruit S3E08.png Bat Attack 2 S3E08.png Fruit bats begin their attack S3E08.png Bat Attack 4 S3E08.png On a Collision Course S3E08.png Apple Bloom Everypony jump out S03E08.png Ponies jump off the cart S3E08.png Bailing Out 3 S3E08.png Bailing Out 4 S3E08.png Big McIntosh jumps off the wagon S3E08.png Barn begins falling apart S3E08.png Barn comes Crashing Down 2 S3E08.png My Little Pony Micro-Series Comic micro 4 cover A.png Bats! Applejack sees the bats flying S4E07.png Fluttershy about to talk with the bats S4E07.png Fluttershy runs away from the seeds being spat on her S4E07.png Applejack and Fluttershy looking at the tree covered by bats S4E07.png Vampire fruit bats flying S4E07.png Bats taking the apples S4E07.png Bat emerges from the tree biting on an apple S4E07.png Applejack pointing to the trees S04E07.png Bats flying away from trees S04E07.png Applejack sees the bats flying in the sky S4E07.png Bats flying towards the screen S04E07.png Bat couple with their baby S4E07.png|As Fluttershy sings offscreen, these vampire bats look cute as possible. Baby bat flying around Fluttershy S4E07.png Fluttershy and the baby bat S4E07.png Bat with an apple on a table S4E07.png Another bat steals an apple away from the bat S4E07.png Applejack sees two bats fighting over an apple S4E07.png Bats with a green apple S4E07.png Bats taking a bite on the apple S4E07.png Applejack 'They're big...' S4E07.png Applejack '...and ugly...' S4E07.png Applejack '...and mean as sin' S4E07.png Pinkie Pie looking at the bats S4E07.png Bats going after the apples S4E07.png Trying to catch the bat S4E07.png The bat wakes up S4E07.png Bat lands onto Rarity's hazmat suit S4E07.png Bat licking off the destroyed apple S4E07.png Rarity freaks out S4E07.png Rarity running away from the bats S4E07.png Bat taking hold of an apple with its tongue S4E07.png Rainbow holding the bats S4E07.png Rainbow taking the bats S4E07.png Pinkie Pie attracting the bats S4E07.png Pinkie Pie leaving the apples onto the ground for the bats to consume S4E07.png Rarity runs away from the bats S4E07.png Rainbow transporting the bats onto the tree S4E07.png Vampire fruit bats consuming the apples S4E07.png Rainbow preventing a bat from flying away S4E07.png Fluttershy 'I really, really, really hate to do this to you' S4E07.png Bats being Stared upon S4E07.png The bats being Stared upon S4E07.png Spell being casted on the bats S4E07.png Bat wiping its eyes S4E07.png Rainbow presents an apple to a bat S4E07.png Bat sniffing the apple S4E07.png Bat rejects the apple S4E07.png Main cast finds vampire fruit bats S4E07.png Vampire fruit bats sitting around S4E07.png Rainbow Dash offering apple to vampire bat S4E07.png Vampire fruit bat swats apple away S4E07.png Griffon See also Gilda/Gallery and Gustave le Grand/Gallery. Read It and Weep Rainbow is ready for another story S2E16.png Rainbow Dash reading the next book S2E16.png A Friend in Deed Rainbow Dash reads a Daring Do book S2E18.png The Crystal Empire - Part 1 The library S3E1.png|Griffon statues Crystal mare librarian going down stairs S3E1.png Games Ponies Play Main six walking through crystal city S03E12.png Rainbow Falls Pegasi and griffons training S4E10.png Timekeeper awarding medals S4E10.png Hydra Feeling Pinkie Keen Behind you Twilight S1E15.png|Uh, Twilight, you might want to look behind you. The Hydra S1E15.png Three hydra heads roar as the fourth is left confused S01E15.png|''Rawr!'' Twilight discovers a Hydra behind her S1E15.png Spike in mud S01E15.png Twilight and others run from the hydra S01E15.png Manticore Friendship is Magic, part 2 Manticore intimidating roar S01E02.png|Manny Roar appears. Manticore attacking Rarity S01E02.png|Manny Roar attacking Rarity. Rarity kicking the manticore S1E2.png|Rarity kicking Manny Roar. Rarity cross eyed S1E2.png|Manny Roar roaring. Applejack rides the Manticore S1E02.png|Applejack riding Manny Roar. Manticore full shot S1E2.png|Full view of Manny Roar. Manticore getting ready to charge S1E02.png Fluttershy steps between the two sides S1E02.png Fluttershy faces the manticore S1E02.png Fluttershy nuzzles manticore's paw S1E02.png|Fluttershy nuzzles the manticore's paw. Fluttershy looking kindly at manticore S1E02.png Manticore looking at its paw S1E02.png Manticore's injured paw S1E02.png Fluttershy pulling the thorn S1E02.png Manticore roaring at Fluttershy S1E02.png Beast licking Fluttershy S01E02.png Manticore licking Fluttershy's mane S1E02.png|Manny Roar thanking Fluttershy with licks. Twilight and friends move past manticore S1E02.png Fluttershy being licked again S01E02.png|... still thanking... Other Manticore Derpy Sketch.jpg|Lauren Faust's sketch of Manny Roar. Lauren Faust Fluttershy and Manticore sketch.jpg Minotaur See Iron Will/Gallery. Orthros Trade Ya! Orthros growling S4E22.png|The orthos- the little brother/sister to the cerberus. Ancient beast dealer struggling with orthros S4E22.png Orthros bites through bone S4E22.png Orthros heads fighting over chain S4E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy approach ancient beast stall S4E22.png Orthros barking at Fluttershy S4E22.png|Fluttershy is unfazed by this fierce beast. Fluttershy silences orthros S4E22.png Fluttershy calming the orthros S4E22.png Fluttershy playing with the orthros S4E22.png Ancient beast dealer steps outside tent S4E22.png Ancient beast dealer "nope" S4E22.png Ancient beast dealer yells at orthros S4E22.png Orthros heads stop roughhousing S4E22.png Orthros with pink background S4E22.png Orthros with blue background S4E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy dragging orthros S4E22.png Orthros on top of Rainbow Dash S4E22.png Rainbow Dash covered in orthros slobber S4E22.png Fluttershy calls orthros affectionate S4E22.png Fluttershy scratches orthros' chin S4E22.png Orthros licking Fluttershy S4E22.png Rainbow Dash unamused S4E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy walking through crowd S4E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy out of time S4E22.png Rainbow Dash trying to move past crowd S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash surprised S4E22.png Fluttershy and RD blocked by rows of ponies S4E22.png Rainbow Dash losing hope S4E22.png Rainbow Dash's way forward is clear S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pulls at the orthros S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pulling the orthros S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pulling orthros and Fluttershy S4E22.png Rainbow Dash reaches collector's stall again S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "the Exchange is almost over" S4E22.png Rainbow Dash next to orthros S4E22.png Fluttershy and orthros hovering over Rainbow S4E22.png Rainbow next to Fluttershy and orthros S4E22.png Orthros growls at Daring Do collector S4E22.png Fluttershy wiping orthros' drool S4E22.png Orthros licking Daring Do collector S4E22.png Daring Do collector stops orthros from licking her S4E22.png Rainbow Dash and orthros drooling S4E22.png Fluttershy unsure of the trade's conditions S4E22.png Fluttershy looking at Rainbow Dash S4E22.png Rainbow sees Fluttershy leaving with collector S4E22.png The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png The two sides of the Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Rainbow "there's no way this trade can be fair" S4E22.png Daring Do collector about to protest S4E22.png Daring Do collector "the sweetest thing I've ever heard" S4E22.png Daring Do collector calls off the trade S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash getting licked by Orthros S4E22.png|With hard work and determination, even an orthos can learn to be nice. Aftermath of the trial S4E22.png Parasprite Swarm of the Century Parasprite close-up S1E10.png Fluttershy meets a parasprite S1E10.png Parasprite smelling apple S1E10.png Fluttershy feeds a parasprite S01E10.png Parasprite about to eat bucket of apples S1E10.png|It's hungry. Eating all the apples S1E10.png Parasprite with empty bucket S1E10.png Fluttershy "I guess you were hungry" S1E10.png|"I guess you were hungry." Parasprite burrowing in Fluttershy's mane S1E10.png First parasprite in Fluttershy's mane S1E10.png|*purr* Fluttershy "you're the cutest thing ever" S1E10.png|"You're the cutest thing ever. I can't wait to show you to my friends." Fluttershy with three parasprites S1E10.png Twilight "They're amazing!" S1E10.png|"They're amazing!" Twilight nuzzling a parasprite S1E10.png Twilight blushing S1E10.png Twilight thinks the parasprite can be Spike's companion S1E10.png|"Besides, it'll be nice to have a companion for Spike so he won't bother me so much while I'm studying." Pinkie Pie leaving Sugarcube Corner S1E10.png Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle confused S1E10.png Twilight smiling at her parasprite S1E10.png New parasprites again S1E10.png Rainbow Dash cuddles a Parasprite S01E10.png Pinkie Pie aghast at Rainbow and Rarity receiving Parasprites S1E10.png Twilight watching Spike and parasprite sleep S1E10.png ShockedTwilight S01E10.png Twilight falling out of bed S1E10.png Spike bed parasprites S1E10.png Spike parasprites wake up S1E10.png Spike pulls parasprites off his eyes S1E10.png Twilight and Spike surrounded by parasprites S1E10.png Parasprites make a mess of the library S1E10.png Rogue Parasprite lifts book in Twilight's library S1E10.png Twilight "the princess will be here in a few hours" S1E10.png Spike pouncing on a parasprite S1E10.png Spike slams onto the floor S1E10.png Disjointed parasprite error S01E10.png Spike parasprite mountain S1E10.png Spike "stop fooling around" S1E10.png Rainbow awaken S01E10.png Rainbow Dash surrounded by parasprites S1E10.png Rainbow liked S01E10.png Rainbow flapping S01E10.png|...Everything changed when the Parasprites attacked... Rainbow arms S01E10.png Rainbow head S01E10.png|Rainbow Dash got a new mane-do Rainbow Dash parasprite bikini S1E10.png|This is soooo wrong... Rainbow beard S01E10.png Rainbow Dash screaming S1E10.png Rarity smiling at parasprites S1E10.png Rarity delighted by helpful parasprites S1E10.png Rarity looking at belching parasprite S1E10.png Hairball turns into another parasprite S1E10.png Rarity disgusted by parasprite reproduction S1E10.png Parasprite being born S1E10.png Pinkie Pie showing off her harmonica S1E10.png|Parasprites looking out of Rarity´s bag Rarity on her way to get rid of the parasprites S1E10.png Rarity rolls eyes S01E10.png|They look adorable, even when you can only see their eyes. Twilight and Rarity "we're having the same problem" S1E10.png Rainbow with a Parasprite beard S01E10.png Rarity looks at Rainbow Dash S01E10.png Twilight about to knock at Fluttershy`s door S01E10.png Parasprites leaving the cottage S01E10.png Rarity jumping through Twilight error S01E10.png Rarity, Twilight and Rainbow shocked S01E10.png A bowl flies past Fluttershy S01E10.png Fluttershy's cottage filled with parasprites S1E10.png Twilight imagining the worst S01E10.png Twilight imagines Celestia attacked by parasprites S1E10.png Parasprites taking Celestia with them S01E10.png Main ponies at Fluttershy's cottage looking nervous S1E10.png Parasprite about to puke S01E10.png Rarity eww S01E10.png Parasprites eating Applejack's apples S1E10.png Applejack rounding up some parasprites S1E10.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash herding Parasprites from above S01E10.png Terrified Parasprites S01E10.png Applejack herding parasprites S1E10.png Parasprites being chased into a ball S01E10.png Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, Fluttershy and Rainbow rolling a ball of parasprites S01E10.png Rainbow Dash herds a stray parasprite S1E10.png Pinkie galloping next to Twilight S1E10.png UpsideDownFacePinkie S01E10.png|Maracas! Pinkie Pie suggesting a tuba S1E10.png Rainbow calling Pinkie "so random" S1E10.png Applejack watches Pinkie gallop away S1E10.png Parasprite boulder rolling through the forest S01E10.png Parasprites rolling into Everfree forest S01E10.png Swarm flying past Fluttershy S01E10.png|End of the world. Swarm flying past Twilight, Rarity and Applejack S01E10.png|"Where did they come from?" Fluttershy hid a parasprite S1E10.png|I may have kept just one... Fluttershy embarrassed S1E10.png|..I couldn't help it.. Rarity angry S01E10.png Rarity, Applejack and Twilight angry look S01E10.png|''Fluttershy no baka!'' Fluttershy is sorry S1E10.png|...Sorry? Twilight We don't have time S01E10.png Rainbow about to land behind Rarity and Applejack S01E10.png|"What do we do now?" Applejack squashing a Parasprite with her hat S01E10.png Parasprites see Rainbow Dash S01E10.png Rainbow flying past Parasprites S01E10.png Rainbow soaring around her friends' vicinity S1E10.png Rainbow creating a tornado S01E10.png Applejack biting Twilight's tail S01E10.png Rarity swept by Rainbow's tornado S1E10.png Tornado sucking Parasprites S01E10.png Rainbow Dash evading cymbals S1E10.png|Rainbow Dash barely avoids Pinkie Pie's cymbals. Rainbow losing the control of the tornado S01E10.png Parasprites head toward Ponyville S1E10.png Ponies marvel at the parasprites S1E10.png Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops looking at a parasprite S01E10.png Sweetie Drops looks holds a parasprite in her hoof S1E10.png Parasprites eats Lyra Heartstrings' pie S1E10.png Parasprites devour Marigold's garden S1E10.png Parasprites lay siege to Ponyville S1E10.png Main 5 witnessing the parasprite infestation S1E10.png Twilight gets an idea S1E10.png Twilight suggests a spell to stop the parasprites S1E10.png Twilight's spell covering Ponyville S1E10.png Parasprites come to a halt S1E10.png Twilight and friends see the spell take effect S1E10.png Parasprite sniffing an apple S1E10.png Parasprite refuses the apple S1E10.png Parasprite eating the apple bucket S1E10.png Parasprite spitting out an apple S1E10.png Parasprite eats Sugarcube Corner sign S1E10.png Parasprites eating everything except food S1E10.png Rarity oh noes S01E10.png Rarity "everypony for herself!" S1E10.png Rarity racing to Carousel Boutique S1E10.png Rarity O.o S01E10.png Rarity Naughty! S01E10.png Rarity beset by parasprites S1E10.png Rarity screaming S01E10.png HeroPinkie S01E10.png Rarity relieved by Pinkie Pie's presence S1E10.png Pinkie Pie races past Rarity S1E10.png Rarity Screaming harder S01E10.png Parasprites approach Sweet Apple Acres S1E10.png Parasprites devour the Apple family barn S1E10.png Spike under a wicker basket S1E10.png Twilight surprised by the library's state S1E10.png Parasprite eating words from a book S1E10.png Twilight grabs a parasprite by the wing S1E10.png Spike alone in the library again S1E10.png Twilight running to Zecora's house S1E10.png Twilight barges into Zecora's house S1E10.png Twilight explains infestation to Zecora S1E10.png Zecora Parasprite Worried S1E10.png Parasprite Zecora S1E10.png Zecora parasprite on my nose S1E10.png Zecora You're Doomed S1E10.png Twilight swats away parasprites with her tail S1E10.png Ponyville still chaotic S1E10.png Ponyville in Panic S1E10.png Twilight tells Rainbow to distract the parasprites S1E10.png Rainbow Dash screaming for her life S1E10.png|Rainbow flying past Twilight Twilight with lazy eyes S1E10.png|She lost it. Ponyville in shambles S1E10.png Pinkie Pie playing music in the distance S1E10.png Pinkie Pie instruments S1E10.png|The Parasprites really like Pinkie Pie's music Pinkie Pie attracting parasprites with instruments S1E10.png Parasprites bobbing to Pinkie's music S1E10.png Pinkie leads the parasprites out of town S1E10.png Pinkie Pie leading parasprites out of Ponyville S1E10.png Twilight and friends follow the parasprites S1E10.png Pinkie's friends gallop ahead of her S1E10.png Celestia watches parasprite parade in bewilderment S1E10.png Parasprite resting on Celestia's wing S1E10.png Pinkie Pie saving the day S01E10.png Magic Duel Parasprite S3E05.png|The parasprites are back. Parasprite eating all the pies S3E05.png|These bugs can eat. Parasprite creates another parasprite S3E05.png|Out, comes another one. Two parasprites S3E05.png|The parasprites have been doubled. Phoenix See also Philomena/Gallery. Dragon Quest Phoenix on a nest S2E21.png Phoenixes looking at each other S2E21.png|A male and female Phoenix mates. Phoenixes looking at each other 2 S2E21.png|The mates up-close. Flaming phoenixes chase after Spike S2E21.png|Phoenixes engulfing themselves in fire. Baby phoenixes S2E21.png|Phoenix hatchlings. Phoenix behind Garble S2E21.png Baby phoenix on Garble's arm S2E21.png|Baby phoenixes. Three baby phoenix on Garble's head S2E21.png|Garble has the best hat. Baby phoenixes blowing raspberry S2E21.png|Phoenixes are best trolls. Phoenix rising in front of the moon S2E21.png|Phoenix by moonlight. Phoenix chasing Spike S2E21.png Phoenix looking behind S2E21.png Phoenix going back S2E21.png Phoenixes flying away with the baby phoenixes S2E21.png Phoenixes close-up S2E21.png Phoenix sunburst 1 S2E21.png|Phoenix using flash. Phoenix sunburst 2 S2E21.png Phoenix ray attack S2E21.png Peewee just hatched S2E21.png|Peewee, a newborn Phoenix. Quarray eel May the Best Pet Win! Rainbow Dash flying around the Quarray eel S2E07.png|Watch out, Rainbow Dash! Quarray eels looking at the flyers S2E7.png|Try getting pass that. Bat in the nose S2E7.png Eel catches the eagle S2E07.png Owl in Eel S2E7.png Sea serpent Friendship is Magic, part 2 Sea serpent 'What a world' S1E02.png|"What a world!" Steven Magnet tells his woeful tale S1E02.png Sea serpent describing mustache loss S1E02.png Steven Magnet wailing S1E02.png Rarity walking up to Steven Magnet S1E02.png Steven Magnet running a hand through his mane S1E02.png Steven Magnet feeling flattered S1E02.png Rarity and the Sea serpent S01E02.png Steven Magnet "I'm hideous!" S1E02.png Rarity standing in front of serpent S1E2.png Rarity nom S01E02.png|Close-up of his scales. Steven Magnet teary eyed S1E02.png Steven Magnet fainting S1E02.png Steven Magnet's restored mustache S1E02.png Sea serpent and his new mustache S1E02.png Steven Magnet makes a path for the ponies S1E02.png Main 6 cross river courtesy of sea serpent S1E02.png|Helping the ponies cross the river. Timberwolf Family Appreciation Day Timberwolves gathering S2E12.png|A pack of Timberwolves. Timberwolves zap apple orchard S2E12.png|Timberwolves spotting a young Granny Smith. Granny Smith chased by a Timberwolf S2E12.png|Timberwolves chasing Granny Smith. Timberwolf chasing Granny S2E12.png|The same scene, but without sepia tone. Timberwolves frightened by clanging pots S2E12.png|Timberwolves being scared off by clanging pots. Timberwolf howling S2E12.png|A Timberwolf howling at the moon. Spike at Your Service Glowing eyes peering out of the forest S3E9.png The sight of a Timberwolf S3E9.png|A vicious, timberwolf. Timberwolves growling at Spike S3E9.png The timberwolves and Spike S3E9.png|Spike vs. Timberwolves- who will win? ...Smart money's on the dragon. Spike running away from the Timberwolves S3E9.png|Spike, running away from a timberwolf. Spike running from the timberwolves S3E9.png Timberwolf crouching S3E9.png Timberwolf taunting Spike S3E9.png The timberwolves about to eat Spike S3E9.png The Timberwolf hit by a rock S3E9.png The timberwolves looking at Applejack S3E9.png Applejack telling Spike to run S3E9.png Applejack getting ready to kick a rock S3E9.png Applejack kicking a rock S3E9.png A timberwolf looking at the rock S3E9.png A rock hitting the timberwolf S3E9.png One angry timberwolf S3E9.png The timberwolves growling at Appejack S3E9.png Spike running S3E9.png Second timberwolf looks to the camera S03E09.png The first timberwolf in pieces S3E9.png Timberwolf looking to the side S3E9.png Applejack running away from the Timberwolf S3E9.png Applejack looks away and closes her eyes at the remains S3E9.png|Only paws left. A bit too gory for kid´s show... Spike embarrassed S03E09.png|...even though they are just sticks. Timberwolf resurrecting S3E9.png|That can´t be good. Real timberwolves appear S03E09.png Howling timberwolves S03E09.png Getting chased Again 1 S3E09.png Applejack pushing boulder on timberwolves S03E09.png Applejack destroys Timberwolves S3E09.png Applejack ow! S3E9.png|Timberwolf remains on the ground. The timberwolf reconstructs itself S3E09.png|Uh oh... Timberwolf Reconstitution 2 S3E09.png The Timberwolf begins to reconstruct itself S3E09.png Timberwolf Reconstitution 4 S3E09.png Timberwolf Reconstitution 5 S3E09.png King timberwolf 1 S3E9.png King timberwolf 2 S3E9.png|Behold- the Alpha Timberwolf! About to be Attacked S3E09.png Spike saves Applejack 6 S3E09.png Spike saves Applejack 8 S3E09.png Timberwolf give me a minute S3E9.png Spike saves Applejack 11 S3E09.png Spike saves Applejack 12 S3E09.png Spike saves Applejack 13 S3E09.png King Timberwolf Explodes 1 S3E09.png King Timberwolf Explodes 2 S3E09.png|Well, that was easy. King Timberwolf Explodes 3 S3E09.png Tatzlwurm Three's A Crowd Tatzlwurm rising S4E11.png Tatzlwurm looking at princesses S4E11.png Tatzlwurm roars at princesses S4E11.png Tatzlwurm snapping teeth at princesses S4E11.png Tatzlwurm in the air S4E11.png Tatzlwurm following princesses up S4E11.png Tatzlwurm hit by Twilight's magic S4E11.png Tatzlwurm unleashing tendrils S4E11.png Cadance zaps Tatzlwurm with magic S4E11.png Tatzlwurm attacks again S4E11.png Tatzlwurm about to eat Twilight and Cadance S4E11.png Tatzlwurm attacked from the inside S4E11.png Tatzlwurm hit by double magic S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance drive Tatzlwurm underground S4E11.png Tatzlwurm emerges from the ground S4E11.png Tatzlwurm facing towards Twilight, Cadance and Discord S4E11.png Tatzlwurm about to sneeze S4E11.png Tatzlwurm sneezes at Discord S4E11.png Tatzlwurm goes back into the ground S4E11.png Ursa Boast Busters Neon depiction of ursa "major" S1E06.png Trixie's ursa tale S01E06.png|A light description from Trixie. Snails' horn glows S01E06.png|I didn´t know his magic was that advanced. Snips and Snails wake up the ursa S1E06.png Snips and Snails scared of the ursa minor S1E06.png Snips and Snails Ursa Minor S01E06.png Spike running from the ursa minor S1E06.png The ursa minor enters Ponyville S1E06.png Ursa crushes the trailer S01E06.png Ursa major mad S01E06.png Trixie "wait" S01E06.png|Ursa minor in front of Trixie. Ursa minor roaring at Trixie, Snips, and Snails S1E06.png Trixie "stand back" S01E06.png|Come on, just eat her already. Rope coils around the ursa minor S1E06.png Ursa minor with rope around its fingers S1E06.png Trixie facing the ursa minor S1E06.png|The Ursa minor. Ursa minor struck by lightning S1E06.png Ursa minor bares its teeth at Trixie S1E06.png Ursa minor even angrier S1E06.png Ursa minor chomping rooftop S1E06.png Twilight feeling shockwave S1E6.png Ursa minor towering high S1E06.png Ursa minor being scary S1E6.png Twilight below the ursa minor S1E06.png Ursa minor hears the music S1E06.png Twilight soothes the ursa S1E06.png Ursa minor getting sleepy S1E06.png Ursa being lifted away from Trixie S01E06.png Ursa sucking on the bottle S01E06.png Ponies look on in wonder S1E06.png Ursa minor being returned to its cave S1E06.png Ursa major holding an ursa minor S1E06.png|An Ursa major from Boast Busters. Magic Duel Trixie showing a flashback of her with the Ursa Minor S3E5.png Other Ursa scary by fyre flye-d4axk45.jpg|Lauren Faust's sketch of an Ursa major and minor Windigo Hearth's Warming Eve Windigoes look on S2E11.png Windigos after the snowball fight S02E11.png Windigoes attack S2E11.png Windigo closeup S2E11.png Windigoes above S2E11.png Windigoes 2 S02E11.png Windigo with glowing eyes S2E11.png Defeating the Windigoes S2E11.png|Windigos being defeated. IDW comics and chapter books Comic issue 16 Bookworm.jpg|'Bookworm' in Friendship is Magic Issue #16 Comic issue 3 carnivorous flowers.jpg|'Carnivorous flowers' in Friendship is Magic Issue #3 Comic issue 3 Denizens of Wuvy-Dovey Smoochy Land.png|'Cats' in Friendship is Magic Issue #3 Comic issue 2 cave troll.png|Jim the cave troll in Friendship is Magic Issue #2 Comic issue 3 chupacabra.png|'Chupacabra' in Friendship is Magic Issue #3 Micro issue 2 Big Boy and Runt.png|Big Boy and Runt the cloud gremlins in Micro-series Issue #2 Under the Sparking Sea crabbit.jpg|'Crabbit' in Under the Sparkling Sea Friends Forever issue 4 crystal ghost.png|'Crystal ghost' in Friends Forever Issue #4 Comic issue 11 Oubliettes and Ogres.jpg|Lejandar Gaygax the Elf-pegasus in Friendship is Magic Issue #11 Under the Sparking Sea fox fins.jpg|'Fox fins' in Under the Sparkling Sea Comic issue 2 ghosts.jpg|'Ghosts' in Friendship is Magic Issue #2 Comic issue 13 Hippocampus.jpg|'Hippocampi' on alternate cover B of Friendship is Magic Issue #13 Comic issue 17 hydra skeleton.jpg|The skeleton of a hydra in Friendship is Magic Issue #17 Comic issue 1 Jackalope.png|'Jackalope' in Friendship is Magic Issue #1 Under the Sparking Sea jellyfly.jpg|'Jellyfly' in Under the Sparkling Sea Cassie ID Comic 23.png|Cassie, a kelpie, in Friendship is Magic Issue #23 Micro issue 8 living food.jpg|'Living food' in Micro-series Issue #8 Comic issue 14 mantahawk.png|'Mantahawk' in Friendship is Magic Issue #14 Comic issue 14 mermares.jpg|Jewel and her pod of mermares in Friendship is Magic Issue #14 Micro issue 7 Greater Equestrian mimickers.jpg|'Mimickers' in Micro-series Issue #7 Comic issue 8 moon creatures.jpg|'Moon creatures' in Friendship is Magic Issue #8 Comic issue 7 moon slugs.jpg|'Moon slugs' in Friendship is Magic Issue #7 MLP Annual 2014 Mistress Mare-velous and mummies.png|'Mummy'-themed minions in My Little Pony: Annual 2014 Comic issue 4 Giant mutant cockatrice.jpg|A giant mutant cockatrice in the mini-comic included with Friendship is Magic Issue #4 Comic issue 5 Nightmare Forces.jpg|'Nightmare Forces' in Friendship is Magic Issue #5 Friends Forever issue 2 Oubliettes and Ogres.png|'Ogre' in Friends Forever Issue #2 Micro issue 10 Luna and owlbear.jpg|'Owlbear' in the mini-comic included with Micro-series Issue #10 Comic issue 20 paper phoenix.jpg|A different looking phoenix in Cover RE of Friendship is Magic Issue #20 Friends Forever issue 3 rock lobsters.jpg|'Rock lobsters' in Friends Forever Issue #3 Micro issue 6 Sass Squash.png|'Sass Squash' in Micro-series Issue #6 Micro issue 9 Spike and sea beasts.jpg|'Sea Beasts' in Micro-series Issue #9 King Leo ID UtSS.png|King Leo the sea lion in Under the Sparkling Sea Under the Sparking Sea seaponies.jpg|'Seaponies' in Under the Sparkling Sea Micro issue 8 shadowy creatures.jpg|'Shadowy creatures' in Micro-series Issue #8 Comic issue 16 space fleas.jpg|'Space fleas' in Friendship is Magic Issue #16 Comic issue 2 giant spiders.jpg|Giant spiders and tarantula in Friendship is Magic Issue #2 Under the Sparking Sea star mice.jpg|'Star mice' in Under the Sparkling Sea Comic issue 3 vampiric jackalopes.png|'Vampiric jackalope' in Friendship is Magic Issue #3 Comic issue 23 Water sprites.png|'Water sprites' in Friendship is Magic Issue #23 Under the Sparking Sea water weasel.jpg|'Water weasel' in Under the Sparkling Sea Comic issue 16 zombies.jpg|'Zombies' in Friendship is Magic Issue #16 Category:Character gallery pages